Adriens road to destruction
by Flutter203
Summary: Adriens losing his sanity both ladybug and marinette want someone else from what he can tell. His father doesnt care about him and he seems to be a horrible hero only considered a sidekick and not an equal to ladybug. hes being neglected and hes sure hes making his friends hate him it was only a matter of time before chat blanc began to destroy paris


Chat looked at paris from the eiffel tower with a grim expression. He had confessed to his lady but she didnt want him. She had loved someone else. The very next day they would both find out who hawkmoth was. Hawkmoth was his father, who only cared about himself and surely not his own son. To his father he was prob just a pawn, Just a pretty face to use to make him look better and more money. Everything was falling apart and he didn't know how to stop it. He felt tears run down his face. He knew that he shouldn't be sad he didn't have the privilege to be sad people prob had worse and he was probably just like others at his school said a spoiled rich kid.

He then grabbed his baton and started moving around paris. He then started hearing a group of people saying "Guys whos better chat noir or ladybug" a girl said "obviously ladybug,chat noir cant even stop himself from getting controlled by an akuma" " yeah and chat noir can't even figure out how to stop the akuma its ladybug who figures it out and shes taken on a akuma and chat noir along with a few others during that princess fragrance akuma and probably others too" "you're right we only need ladybug in reality chat is there to uh help but he doesn't have to be there to have the day saved thats more of ladybugs job".

As chat heard this he knew they we're right. He was a failure, he couldn't even come close to ladybug. He was just a sidekick she probably didn't need him. He decided to just meet up with ladybug and tell her that he was done patrolling for today. Chat looked around and saw her waiting inpatiently on a rooftop. "Why hello my lady ive got purrfect news im all done with patrol today not a single crime in sight" he said smiling. "Hello kitty your kinda late to meet up but anyways thats good to hear well I've got to go now kitty bye" " Bye my lady have a wonderful night ik im feline pretty good this night bye" they parted ways and chat went back to the mansion.

He sighed and let his transformation drop. "Kid are you okay every day you get more and more negative emotions" adrien just ignored plagg and looked at a photo of him,marinette,nino, and alya. He looked at marinette who he started liking recently she was sweet,kind, and very encouraging to others. She was an amazing person but recently she started hanging out with a boy naned luka. He started growing jealous of luka, When she talked to luka she actually talked to him like the others in class and when she was around him she couldn't make more than a few sentences before awkwardly walking away. He found her cute but he was losing marinette too.

Adrien wanted 2 girls but decided to ask ladybug first since she actually talked to him and probably didn't dislike him. She rejected him nonetheless he was heartbroken but it was fine as long as his lady was happy with this other person. "Plagg why is this happening to me we are going to battle hawkmoth next month and both of my love interest prob dont like me especially marinette who seems to be having fun with luka" his voice started out frustrated and turned into hatred when he said luka.

Plagg was worried about his chosen. Adrien was becoming very angry,jealous and depressed. Adriens fake mask of happiness as both chat noir would soon snap and depending and when it would happen it could be horrible. "Kid why dont you try hanging out with marinette. Like ask her out on a date or walk her to school or play video games after school at her house also im in need of some cheese can you pass me that delicious savory cheese next to you" adrien gave plagg the cheese and said "okay i guess i could try one of those things" adrien was exhausted and decides to go to sleep for now

 _Next school day_

Adrien got out of his car and began walking to class he looked for marinette but couldn't find her he then walked to class and sat in his seat. He started thinking about how chat noir wasn't as good as ladybug, how adrien was just a mask and adrien was supposed to be perfect. He started getting annoyed. The bell ran and only a few minutes later marinette came running in panting " S-sorry miss i un i had to help my parents with something so sorry" marinette said tirely mrs.bustier just smiled and said "marrinette please try to make in on time anyways please take your seat." Marinette sat down and soon got distracted. They were planning on attacking hawkmoth next month they were currently preparing to fight by getting stronger marinette wasnt sure who hawkmoth was yet but she knew she would find out by next month if the clues lead to gabriel agreste like she predicted.

After class marinette told that she think she likes 2 people now ( secretly 3 *cough* chat noir *cough*) luka and adrien. "GIRL WHAT omg you like adrien and luka wow hmm well who do you think your gonna chose" alya said "W-well adrien is just so perfect but he prob wont notice me and luka i can actually talk to luka and its like well im better at talking with luka idk who i like more currently its adrien definitely adrien" adrien saw both of em and walked up to them without them noticing. He then heard alya say "so you have a crush on luka-* **SNAP*** his jealousy got the better of him and before alya could finish both girls heard a snap. Adrien was holding a mechanical pencil which he broke out if anger. They saw adrien looking very dangerous and alya and marinette were kinda scared. Adrien face looked very angry then he had a smile and looked to happy. " So marinette you like Luka how wonderful...wonderful indeed. You two would make a lovely couple ".

Plagg knew in that instant all of adriens anger,hatred,depression, and jealousy made him snap and now adrien was not himself at all. Adrien growled and pushed them both out of the way to try and stop himself from making his friends hate him by exploding on both of then. Alya got mad that he shoved marinette like that " HEY AGRESTE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU,YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUSH MARINETTE LIKE THAT" she got infront of adrien Shoving him back. Adrien tried to get away he knew his patience had snapped and he was a ticking time bomb from here on out until he calmed down again.

"Alya i need to go right now move" adrien said trying to leave. "YOU,RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO MARINETTE" Alya yelled out . Marinette then said "Its fine alya its fine just leave adrien alone, he's probably had a rough day" Adrien took his chance and ran his anger and broken heart getting the better of him. He found an alley and broke down crying. Both his lady and his princess loved other people they both didn't like him the way he loved them He soon realized that he loved Marinette more than ladybug.

They were both better people than him. They were stronger and both worth fighting for. They both wanted someone else. Marinette wanted luka and his lady was inlove with someone else. His father didnt truly love him as a son and he was always expected to be perfect. His father would rather try to get his and ladybugs miraculous than spend time with his own son. He made his friends angry at him and he knew that he was a failure at protecting paris if he couldn't even handle it without ladybug.

Little did he know an akuma was flying straight towards him


End file.
